The Witch and the Wily
by Madman584
Summary: Dr Wily and Oda Nobunaga uncover a hidden secret that will alter their relationship forever... Yes, I'm THAT insane. Yaoi, Oneshot


AN: This is my first attempt to actually write a fanfic. Hopefully it didn't turn out to be too bad for a beginner.

Oh, and just to make sure, Samurai Warriors or Megaman are owned by their respective companies. (Although how you would think I do hold the trademark is beyond me)

Oda Nobunaga and Dr. Wily were celebrating a glorious Valentine's Day together. Oda Nobunaga had cooked a tasty dinner with roasted potatoes, steak, and a delicious chocolate cake. They ate their meal as a picnic by the bay by candlelight. Nobunaga prepared for this day quite well.

He made sure that the picnic was placed in the prime spot so they can stargaze as the meal goes on. It was situated under the tree they first met. He made sure the ingredients were fresh by threatening the supermarket by trying to kill them all with his demonic sword. He made sure to buy those candles early too before they were sold out. They were the rare scented candles in the shape of a heart. He was to buy the last set before they were out, because then he would have to eviscerate the customers.

His effort paid off though, as Wily was thrilled with the dinner. They just finished the last of the cake, when Dr. Wily jumped onto him. "My darling," Dr. Wily said, stroking Nobunaga's chest, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Oda Nobunaga. "It is but a single token of my love. I made it back when I was still trying to rule the world."

Oda Nobunaga opened the box. Inside was a new sword! It was made out of a metal he's never seen before. It glittered with an otherworldly glow. Small machines dotted it, balancing and supporting the sword's odd weight while adding new methods to use it. "I designed it for one of my creations… he never got to use it."

He gazed at it carefully, admiring the sheen it made when it hit the light. Albert was always handy with machines, but swords were a weak point for him. Then he gazed at Dr. Wily, verdict on his gift in his mind. "It's well made," Oda Nobunaga said, smiling. It truly was a magnificent blade, and even it wasn't he would never downplay a gift from his lover. "Come here and let me fuck you."

Just then, an ancient crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like a retard typing on this website (you know who you are). She was truly hideous, with her face shriveled with age, and scars dotting over where obvious magical experiments blew up in her face. Thankfully she wore a very baggy cloak and robes, or else this author would vomit. "Your happiness will never last!" she said in a voice that seemed tinged with jealousy and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Dr. Wily read it, with a dawning look of horror upon his face. "It's a couple pages from a diary that belonged to your minion Hideyoshi Toyotomi and my old colleague Thomas. They were trying to find out things about my family, you remember when I asked for that right?" Nobunaga nodded. He knew his ancestors, but Albert never figured his out. "Well, they did find out, and now I know why they never told me… it says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other in shock and mild arousal as the crone cackled some more, not knowing that incest between brothers is only horrifying in case of the knowledge ever getting out, as well as the lack of child bearing ability to prevent the romance from working out thanks to inbreeding.

Oda Nobunaga's penis began to tremble in future anticipation, his fetish towards incest coming into reality. Dr. Wily simply shrugged, pulled out his old gardening spade, and hit the crone on her spine, it breaking with an audible snap. She fell over dead, her legs twitching despite the neural impairment.

"Problem solved!" Oda Nobunaga said and kissed Dr. Wily voraciously. "This is such a glorious Valentine's Day!"

They then proceeded to quickly burn the diary page in the candle and never told another soul. They also made sure to tell their closest associates to never let that little bit of detail slip.

Then they fucked each other all night long.


End file.
